


The Writer of Fate

by GrezzWizard



Category: League of Legends, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrezzWizard/pseuds/GrezzWizard
Summary: A young woman who lost her memories slowly regains her past lives. This extraordinary person is the controller of stories, these stories are the lives of everybody, their choices, and its consequences. However, the woman is endangered by demons trying to take advantage of her power. Can Nasus and Azir help Eminita return to her Holy Glory?





	The Writer of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Greeting! This story is made by both me and a fanfic writer named Zabadent but he and I aren’t on good terms. Unfortunately, that means I am unable to contact him and ask if I can continue our work. If he finds this, I hope he does not mind. We left things pretty badly and I just want to continue my passion for writing and creating stories. I might be using some other OCs that was given to Zabadent as well. Those OCs belong to Yoshtar, TheBosnianWizard, FrostWingedButterfly and Fang822.
> 
> Disclaimer: Zabadent was the original writer before I offered to help write in his fanfic. The original story belongs to him but I am the original owner of the OC Eminita. We do not own League of Legends. We are both fans of the game and story. This Story has been discontinued by him and I will be creating my own story based on the conversations we had before he blocked me.
> 
> Link to the story: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10532311/10/OC-s-and-Creeps  
> And https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11256192/2/My-dearest-writer

The group had been walking for hours, sweating in the unrelenting heat from the sun above. The guide that offers them their services to Shurima’s ruins was a wonderful gentleman. Most people either are assholes or greedy and uncaring asshole. It was refreshing meeting a kind face but Sivir kept her guard up. It would not be the first time she was backstabbed by people. As the group travel over the last sand mountain, they were greeted by the sight of the sun disk poking above the desert sand. The group thank the guide and Eminita gave the guide a small token of gratitude as a reward for his kindness. The man left the ground, smiling. Azir steps forward and raise his staff. Eminita came up next to him, looking on the scene before her.

I stood in front of the remnant of Shurima, the desert winds blowing my hood and hair into my face. The ruins of the royal palace loom above the destruction of a civilization. The track here was long and tiring but they made it. They were home.

I step through the palace gates, making my way pass the throne room and into the garden. The Emperor of the Sand follows behind me as I look around the overgrowth and rubble. This was once a gorgeous garden with a fountain station in the centre of the area. I lift my eyes to Azir’s direction.

“Do you remember, Azir?” I asked the man. Azir’s beady eyes shrinks in thought as the memories come to him. 

“I heard the story.” Azir replies as his step closer to the fountain. It was many decades ago before he was even born. It was a particularly cold night with the harsh winds blowing 

Shurima as the city sleeps. It was peaceful, until a bright flash of light flash across the sky and quickly falling into the royal palace. Guards flood through the palace halls into the Garden. Armoured soldiers surround the water fountain. The emperor of the time quickly rushed towards the commotion where a beautiful woman floats on the waters, a golden headdress sat on her head, and her white dress was stained with large patches of red blood.

Azir shakes his head, the story sounded way too odd to be true. Humans falling from the sky, what a preposterous idea!! Azir looks to see Eminita who was the centre of his thoughts. Azir smiles, it’s time to give them a proper home. Azir raise his staff to the sun, letting the light shine and power his spell. Vines and leaves evaporate into nothing and the sand beneath begins to shift.

A tall pillar erupts from the ground, sliding into place where the old ruined one lay in waste. A giant circle rises from the ground, casting a giant shadow that darkens the land.  
Eminita smiles as the sun disk takes its place high on the palace roofs.

The two royals walk back into the throne room, watching sand rebuild the empire to its former glory. The sands rolling into place as tables, candle stands and finally, the throne itself. Azir step onto the landing and seat himself on the chair, Eminita not to far from his side and standing on his right.

The sandy doors swing open, allowing a jackal headed man into the room where they stood. Nasus allows himself a ghost of a smile to grace his face at the sight of his beloved. He continues towards the two, hearing small snippets of their conversation.

“…issue is convincing their descendants to come back.”

“And who is their leader?” I ask.

“The Nasaaj tribe is led by the Tuareg people. The last known location of the Stone Mage was located in the outskirts of Shurima near Icathia.”

“Just the Stone Mage?” asked Eminita. Nasus could understand, she’s been gone for thousands of years since she left Shurima. She trusted that Nasus and Renekton would keep the empire safe and peaceful. It was understandable that Eminita would be out of practise.

“The little troublemaker alone has caused half of our population to rise against me. Soon, there’ll be a rebellion in front of the palace gates.” Azir sighs, lying back on his sandy throne. The sound of grains shifting under his weights tells Nasus and Eminita that this problem has been dragged for far too long.

“And to what reason did it cause the young one to do this?” I asks.

“The Stone Weaver felt that the earth cries out to her. The past has come to haunt me, Auntie” Eminita places her fist under her chin, resting her head as she thinks of an idea.

“I suggest organizing a ball, Azir.” I suggest.

It was a sound idea, inviting the public shows that the emperor had nothing to hide. A speech from Azir could ease the minds of the people and gain back a few supporters.  
Additionally, if their leader attends, the three of them can have a political discussion and plan accordingly.

“Hmm…” Azir’s beady eyes shines with interest, the idea could be risky. There was no telling if the girl will take this as an opportunity to attack him. However, Azir wasn’t a coward; he fought enemies stronger than this. He’ll survive.

“Then it’s settled, I’ll make the announcement and we’ll begin making preparation for the party.” Azir slams his staff in front of him, conjuring the message in the form he desired. 

Eminita took this as her cue to leave the throne room and make her own arrangements. She curtsy to Azir and backs away respectfully.

I enter my resting chambers, sitting on the bed to think of what fate that awaits for the kingdom. As I was just thinking of what to wear, I see the weave growing tighter. I smiled and open the door to Nasus. He seemed surprised to see me at the doorway but he collected himself and cleared his throat.

“Eminita, I wish to have your hand for the night of the ball.” I smiled.

“Of course, Nasus. It’ll be an honour to have you by my side.”

“The honour is mine.” With that said, Nasus bowed and walked away to his chambers.

I close the door and went back to my task at hand. What should I wear? I smile; perhaps I need a new set of clothes. I have plenty of linen in my bag; all I need is a spinner. I step out to the hallway, walking to the weaving room. My old spinning wheel must still be there.

**Meanwhile ******

In the city of Kalamanda, Azir’s sand soldier arrived at Coucilman Reyes’s office before leaving to the streets. The soldier relayed the message in front of many listeners before leaving to spread the message to more parts of Shurima. Among the whispering crowds, Taliyah stood in silent thought of the message the puppet had sent. It’s obviously a trap.  
She thought another effort to bring more slaves under his rule. The girl had been roaming the deserts to find her tribe people but it seems that they disappeared. She could not fathom her loved ones under the tyrannical wings of Azir. Moreover, she can’t let the dangers of Shurima befall her family. The Bird man can’t win. As Taliyah left with the crowd, her determination pushing her forward to come up with a plan. She can’t give up. She can’t fail. She’ll stay determined. 

In the outskirts near Icathia, the Nasaaj Tribe walks to their next destination when Azir’s soldier came upon them. It gives them the message before shifting with the winds. 

Dear Guest, 

You are invited to attend a ball host by the Grand Emperor Azir.  
All are welcome to dine and wine into the night.  
Come and enjoy a night of festivity. 

From,  
Azir, the Emperor of all Shurima. 

The leader of said tribe frowns in thought, unsure of the invitation. Taliyah’s father came up to the tribe leader and suggest going to the ball. 

“The food has been diminishing and the free food could hold our people for a few days.” He was right, the Tribe was in short resources and traveling anymore will cause deaths to the sick. Perhaps they should accept Azir’s invitation and maybe talk about joining the city as a citizen. 

The Leader made his decision. 

“We’re going to the Ball.” 

****On the day of the Ball ********

********** **

People file through the palace gates to the royal garden, dressed in their best clothes they had. Some wore gold and while others kept their simple dresses and tunics. I was wearing a simple golden full length straight dress with a small flower on my head. The people were enjoying themselves to the free food and drinks. Some couples were already dancing in the moonlight. 

********

Nasus stood stiffly beside me and kept looking around the crowd. The glare he gave off was intimidating but he was just guarding the Emperor. I tap his hand which was the only thing I could reach compared to the size difference we had. He turned to me. 

“May I have this dance?” I ask, offering my palm to the ascended. 

********

Nasus looked to the crowd and the fear in their hearts. It couldn’t hurt to loosen a bit for the public’s sake. 

********

“I love to…” Nasus replied. I smiled and we made our way to the dancing courtyard. People gave way for us when we approach. 

********

Song (Credit goes to LeeAndLie for the amazing cover): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KiJIsMyXF4o 

********

(As inspiration for Dance Scene): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lJ9Kd0EIew 

********

I raise my arms while Nasus holds my hips, spinning us around as the music plays. All the while, our gazes never break from each other. We then break from the spin and swing our bodies to the sound of the music, moving in a circular motion around each other. Surrounding us is a blur of faces as the other couples do the same dance. All of us coordinated like a pack of wolves hunting their prey. Then, everyone grab each other’s hands and we all circle each other. I smile, enjoying the night so far. As the song ends, Nasus and I meet up and we laugh together. 

********

**********Meanwhile ********** ** **

********

Taliyah watched the dance between Nasus and Eminita, the sight was really obvious as the giant jackal man was two or three times bigger than a normal human. However, the dance partner Nasus locked eyes with was familiar. She wasn’t sure if it was the way she carried herself or her laugh that remind her of a woman’s voice, the voice that leads her into the capital of Shurima on that fateful day, where she was outrunning a sandstorm. 

********

(A/N: Read the short story “ECHOES IN THE STONE” by official Riot writers) 

********

The woman turned and saw Taliyah among the crowd. She smiled and waved. Nasus turned and saw her too. Crap, her cover was blown. The woman made her way to Taliyah. 

********

“Greetings, sister.” The woman said. “I am glad to see you safe from that sandstorm.” 

********

“It’s nice to see you too,” Taliyah replied. 

********

“Have you found the people you were looking for?” Taliyah shook her head. 

********

“Don’t worry young one, I have a feeling you’ll meet them soon.” The woman smiled and squeezed my hand in reassurance. The pair left Taliyah to her own business as the girl who could weave stone realized. The woman is a royal to the Emperor. 

********

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you’re wondering why Eminita called Taliyah sister, it’s because they are both weavers. Eminita weaves the fates of the universe while Taliyah weaves the earth beneath her. So she feels a connection between the two. Plus, it might have something to do with The Great Weaver that Taliyah and her tribe believes in. I hope you enjoy the Story. Remember I plan to have this story separate from Zabadent’s stories and it is a standalone story separate from OCs and Creeps but to honour the original story and the writer, I’ll have references to the other OCs mentioned in his stories.


End file.
